The Girl, the Animal, and the Thief Ch. 2
by Threnody
Summary: Continuation of the first chapter. I reccomend you read that first. Logan's pov. Movie-verse. Logan returns to the mansion.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men, Marvel does. No profit was made from this fic.  
  
A.N.: Alrighty, a HUGE apology for the misspelling of Rogue in the last chapter. I know how to spell it, but for some reason my mind checked out. It was about 1am when I was writing the fic, so that might be why I was such an idiot. I want to thank all those who reviewed the last one and politely pointed out the error, and managed to overlook it and comment on the fic itself. This chapter takes place a few days after the last one and is from Logan's POV, set in movie-verse. Enjoy.  
  
  
The Girl, the Animal, and the Thief Ch. 2  
By Threnody  
  
Logan drew in a deep breath placing the cigar back in his mouth. He looked out the window gazing on the full moon shedding its light over New York. It had been four months since he had left the mansion. He'd gone up north to where Xavier had told him the abandoned military buildings were, but he hadn't found much. Most of the buildings had been destroyed, the files and records along with them. He had managed to find a bit of information that could help him find out what happened to him, but he didn't have the resources to research what he'd found. A month later he had decided to return to the mansion. There he would have access to the school's computer and memory banks.  
  
His hand idly reached up and scratched at where the dog tags used to hang. He missed her. In all his fifteen years of life all that he could remember, he was alone. He had woken up alone and naked, lying in the snow with no clue as to who he was except the tags. He had managed to survive on his own that day and the fifteen following years. But when he'd met her, he'd found someone who needed him. Someone he could protect. He still wasn't exactly sure what had possessed him to not leave her in the middle of the road. Perhaps he had just been tired of being alone. He had always been too compassionate.  
  
He stood up from the stool, throwing some money down on the counter and left the diner. He walked to where his bike was parked and took off down the deserted highway. The wind whipped at his face causing his eyes to water. He nearly flew down the lonely road, racing toward the only place he'd come to think of as home. As much as he hated to admit it, part of him was looking forward to seeing them all again. Even that idiot Scott. He had missed how easy it was to insult that one-eyed freak. Plus, he grinned slightly, he needed to remind Jean that if she ever realized what a joke Scott was, he would be more than happy to do the man's job that the kid couldn't.   
  
But there was something else pushing him home so fast. Something he couldn't explain with his senses, but a feeling in his gut that he was needed. Somehow he knew it was connected to Rogue, and that for some reason she needed him. He suspected that Xavier was behind this feeling, but he didn't care. If Rogue needed him, he was more than willing to come back. He'd promised to protect her, and he always kept his word.  
  
A little over an hour later he pulled up to the gates of the mansion. He punched in the code that Xavier had given him before he left and the gates slowly opened. He sped through as soon as there was enough room to enter. As he raced towards the garage area he noticed thing seemed slightly different. He came to a stop in front of another bike. His eyes narrowed into slits as he inspected it. At first he thought that Scott had just gotten another bike, but the smell was wrong. He leaned down and sniffed at the seat. The smell was faded but he could tell it wasn't Scott's. It was someone he didn't recognize. He frowned and continued into the house.  
  
As he neared the kitchen he stopped as he heard someone in it. He walked closer slowly and soon smelled Rogue's light scent. He was about to walk in and greet her when he heard some one else enter the kitchen. He immediately recognized the scent from the bike. He stopped, waiting to find out who this new person was.  
  
"What are you doin' up so late, chere?"  
  
Logan's eyes narrowed. A man. He sniffed at the air again, memorizing the man's scent. He felt a growl build in his throat as he smelled the hormones the man was emitting. He was attracted to Rogue. Logan immediately felt a dislike toward the man.  
  
"Ah just couldn't sleep, that's all Remy." Rogue answered placing a kettle on the stove.  
  
"Any particular reason why, petite?"  
  
"N-no. No reason really." Logan could almost see the blush creeping across her cheeks. He heard the man chuckling slightly and felt the anger growing in his stomach.  
  
"Maybe all you need is someone to tuck you in an' kiss you goodnight, no?"  
  
Rogue's voice was small and timid when she answered. "Remy, please, you know Ah can't--"   
  
"Hush, chere. Gambit don' mind. It will be alright petite. Trust me."  
  
Logan wasted no time stomping into the kitchen and making his presence known. He got a look at the stranger for the first time, and his dislike for him grew. He was clad in nothing but flannel pajama pants, one hand resting on Rogue's shoulder, leaning down towards her. The expression on Rogue's face was one of terror, excitement, and desire all mixed into one. She looked once again like the frightened young girl he had first met. When she saw him relief and joy flooded her face and she cried out his name, running toward him. She buried her face into his leather jacket and he turned his attention toward the other man standing in the room. He glared at him with all the anger he felt, silently warning him to stay away from Rogue. A normal man would've coward away from the intensity of the glare, but Gambit met it and returned one of defiance. Logan felt his anger increasing and was ready to produce his claws when Rogue looked up at him and began talking.  
  
"Ah'm glad you're home Logan. Ah missed you." She pulled away from him and reached toward the neck of her nightgown. She pulled out the dog tags he'd left and lifted it off around her head. "Do you want these back now?"  
  
He smiled slightly and reached for the tags. He understood what returning these meant for Rogue and figured he might as well stay for a while. With this Cajun around he figured Rogue needed as much protection from him as she needed some one to talk to. Rogue had never really opened up with the other X-men as she had with him. Jean had told him that Rogue had a crush on him, maybe that was why she trusted him. Of course it could also be that she knew him better than he might even know himself. He still wondered how much she had been able to see when she absorbed his memories.  
  
"Thanks for taking care of them for me darlin'." He stated gruffly, smiling down at her. "Why don't you head on up to bed. It's late and we can talk more in the morning."  
  
She nodded, smiling brightly and left, forgetting all about the Cajun. Logan stood in a wary silence with the stranger, each glaring suspiciously at the other. Before Gambit could react, Logan had grabbed him by his arm and swung him roughly against the kitchen wall. He raised his other fist and extended his claws, touching the tips of the metal against Gambit's neck. Gambit's eyes widened and he decided it would be better to cooperate than to try and fight against the burly man.  
  
"You must be Wolverine. Rogue's told me all about you."  
  
Logan only growled and stared into the other man's red eyes. "You stay the hell away from her, you hear me? You'll do nothing but cause her pain, and that's the last thing she needs. I know what you're after and you just steer clear, Cajun swamp rat, or I'll make sure you regret it."  
  
"But, mon ami," said Gambit, grinning slightly. "You can't control matters of the heart."  
  
Logan growled again and pressed his claws tighter against the man's neck, causing a few drops of blood to appear. Gambit's eyes became slits and he glared at Logan. His hand groped around the counter until it came in contact with a coffee mug. He instantly filled it with a kinetic charge and was about to bash it down upon Logan's shoulder when it flew from his hand and hovered about a foot from them. The two men looked to the direction of the doorway where Professor Xavier and Jean were staring at them, looking displeased.  
  
"Scott will be quite upset," Jean said as she exploded the mug within a telekinetic bubble. "That was one of his favorite mugs."  
  
Logan merely grunted and stepped away from the Cajun. They continued to glare at each other until Xavier cleared his throat to draw their attention.  
  
"Logan, it's good to have you home. Why don't we go into my office and we can talk. Remy, you go on back to bed."  
  
Gambit stared at Logan a moment longer before turning to leave. Before he could move Logan's hand snaked out and grabbed his arm. Logan pulled him in nose to nose and growled.  
  
"I'll be watching you, swamp rat."  
  
Gambit yanked his arm out of Logan's grip and glowered at him. He then stomped out of the kitchen. Jean followed him after murmuring a greeting to Logan. His eyes stayed on her as she walked out of the room. It was good to see her again; he had missed the way her deep auburn hair wafted around her face.  
  
"Well Logan," said Xavier, "Shall we retire to my office?"  
  
Logan nodded and followed the man into his office. He sat in a chair in front of the desk as Xavier took his place behind it. Logan looked around the room, noticing that not much had changed since the first day he had "accidentally" wandered into the office. He supposed that he had changed quite a bit, but the mansion had remained the same. Except for a new addition.  
  
"Who the hell is that punk kid?" Logan growled.  
  
Xavier chuckled at Logan's display of fatherly protection. "His name is Remy LeBeau. He appeared on the property about a week ago, claiming that he was coming to enroll in the academy. He saved Rogue from what she described as 'a bunch of ninjas'. They were looking for a thief whom Remy later explained was himself. He said that the attackers were a rival guild, though he would say no more than that. So far, he has been an excellent student, working hard and applying himself to the material.   
  
"His gift is the fill small objects with kinetic energy, which then causes them to explode on impact. He seems to be in control of his gift already, he even has a refined technique of charging playing cards and throwing them at the enemy. This leads me to believe that he has already had training in regards to his powers, however he claims he has not. We do not know much about his past other than he was raised in New Orleans. Like you he seems to have many secrets hidden in past."  
  
Logan clenched his jaw and stared out the window. Secrets had never done him any good, and they caused him to like this kid even less. He understood why this guy was after Rogue, and he hated him for it. Rogue was something unattainable. She was unwillingly innocent, and could make any man feel powerful. But there was something more about this Cajun that Logan didn't trust. He seemed familiar somehow and he inspired a great anger and distrust in Logan that he couldn't understand.  
  
"Well Logan," said Xavier, snapping him out of his thoughts, "We kept your room unoccupied. You know the way. We'll talk more in the morning. I'm anxious to hear what you found. Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
Logan stood and made his way up to his old room. An odd sense of peace filled him as he entered the familiar room. Somehow he had always felt like he belonged here. He wasn't sure if he enjoyed the emotion or not. For so long he'd been on his own and that was what he had come to trust. The feeling of belonging to a family was new to him something he couldn't quite trust. He wasn't sure if he would ever learn to trust he other X-men.   
  
He sighed and lay down in his bed, trying to move his thoughts elsewhere. Life had been so much more simply before he'd run into Rogue. There had been no one depending on him or trusting him. He'd been free to come and go as he pleased. It would be easy to return to that life, he mused, except for Jean and Rogue. Somehow he didn't think he could ever leave them. He growled in frustration and punched the pillow. Getting up, we walked over to the window, staring up into the bright moon. Life had been simpler, but much lonelier.  
  
  
The next morning Logan got up early and went down to the gym on the campus. A few students were there, but for the most part it was empty. He needed time to think and felt the need to exercise his body. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle the situation with the Cajun. Killing him was the first thing that came to mind, but he soon dismissed the idea. He felt things were going to be more difficult than he wanted them to be. The kid was too stubborn to just give up with the warning he'd received last night. In fact, from the look of things, he'd pursue Rogue just to spite him if nothing else. And Rogue would be just as difficult to deal with. It was obvious she had some sort of attraction for the boy and if he tried to interfere, she might take offense. He scowled and toweled some sweat off his brow. He hated dealing with things like this. Everything was so damned complicated with people. He found himself wishing he could just rip the Cajun's throat out and be done with it.   
  
"Good morning Logan."  
  
He stopped and turned toward the Jean's voice. He had been thinking harder than he realized. He hadn't even noticed her arrival. He frowned again realizing how vulnerable he had left himself. This whole thing was making him soft.  
  
"Don't look so happy to see me. I might get a big ego." Jean joked lightly, feeling his frustration. "What's got you thinking so hard?"  
  
Logan sighed and sat down on a bench. Jean sat down next to him, patiently waiting for an answer. He let all that he was feeling wander through his mind again, contemplating on which words would best describe the source of his frustration.   
  
"Rogue and that idiot."  
  
Jean chuckled softly. "I knew it would bother you, I just didn't realize how much. You worried about her?"  
  
Logan nodded and Jean watched him for a moment. She could feel his anger and love for the girl. She also knew that like every man he didn't have a clue how to go about dealing with something like this. She smiled slightly and patted his shoulder.  
  
"Just talk to her Logan. Just say what you feel, she knows that you care about her and want to protect her. But you have to realize that she may reject what you have to say, but at least you'll have said it. I know you'd probably rather just kill Remy, but talking to Rogue is a better solution."  
  
He just sat there for a moment, staring into space. He considered Jean's words, and figured she was right. He did need to talk to Rogue. Unfortunately talking wasn't one of his talents. He sighed again in frustration and pushed himself away from the bench, muttering about a shower.  
  
He let the cold water wash over him as he made plans for how to approach Rogue. This wasn't going to be easy for him. He turned off the water and reached for a towel. He picked up his watch from the pile of clothing and looked at the time. It was 9 o'clock. She would probably be up by now, and it was Saturday so she didn't have classes. He finished getting dressed and set out to look for Rogue. He ran into some students whom he recognized as friends of Rogue and asked if they knew where she was. One of them said she went out to the field to sketch. He thanked them and quickly walked out to the field. Halfway into the field he picked up her scent and followed it until he found where she was lying face down in the long grass with a sketchbook in front of her.  
  
"Hey Rogue. Mind if I sit down?"  
  
She sat up quickly and smiled at him. "Of course not Logan. Have a seat."  
  
They sat in silence a moment. He played with a blade of grass, trying to figure out how to bring the subject up. He didn't want to make her angry enough to walk off, but he had a feeling that it would end that way.  
  
"Ah'm really glad you're back, Logan," he looked up as she spoke, seeing the relief and honesty in her eyes. "Ah really did miss you."  
  
He smiled at her slightly, reminded once again why he was so worried for the attention-starved girl. She'd secluded herself so much from the people around her because of her fear of accidentally touching them. For some reason she felt safe around him, and he wanted to do what her could to protect her.   
  
"I'm glad I came back too, Rogue. There's something I need to talk to you about..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He sighed and rubbed his face. Well, here goes. "It's about that-about Remy."  
  
He heard her slight intake of breath and felt her stiffen next to him. He continued before she could say anything. "I don't what you feel about him Rogue, but this guy is dangerous. There's something about him that I don't trust and I don't think you should get too close to him."  
  
"He saved my life Logan."  
  
"I know he did darlin'. But he was also the reason your life was in danger. Those guys weren't chasin' after him for no reason. He's dangerous, and I've seen the way he looks at you. You can't trust him. He's only gonna end up hurting you Rogue."  
  
She sat in silence, glaring angrily at the grass. He watched emotions play over her face. He could see her anger, embarrassment, and pain. He cursed himself as tears welled up in her eyes. He was mad at her for being so fragile, and mad at himself for feeling that way. He knew this wasn't going to be easy when he got into it, but still hated dealing with it. Once again he found himself wishing he could just kill that idiot kid.   
  
Rogue stood up slowly, avoiding his eyes. In a low voice she said, "Ah can take care of myself Logan."  
  
His anger flared up at her pride and he jumped to his feet, towering over her. "No, you can't. I said I'd protect you, and that's exactly what I plan on doing. That idiot kid is gonna do nothin' but hurt you, and I'm not gonna let that happen. Just stay away from him and you'll be fine."  
  
Rogue's emotions built up inside her, mingling together until there was nothing she could do but give a frustrated cry and hit Logan across the arm with her sketchbook. She then turned and fled, running off in the direction of the forest.  
  
"Rogue!" He called out after her. "Marie!!"  
  
But she didn't stop. He considered following her, but realized that in her current state, she wouldn't be too happy to see him. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. That hadn't gone quite the way he had wanted it to. Slowly he began to make his way back to the mansion. He didn't understand that girl. He had figured she would be upset, but couldn't understand what she'd gotten so mad about. He growled and thoughts of killing the swamp rat filled his mind. He needed a drink. Dealing with people was just too much to handle without a good, stiff drink. He looked over his shoulder in the direction of the forest. He hoped Rogue would calm down soon. He felt a strange sensation that he should follow her and make sure she was all right. But he pushed it aside, not wanting to make her more angry. He fingered the tags resting on his chest and hoped she would be ok.  
  
* * *  
  
A.N.: Sorry the 2nd chapter took so long. It was longer than I had planned on it being. Just a few quick notes. Cyclops fans, don't flame me. This ch. was Logan's pov and the comments on Scott were his and do not necessarily reflect the views of the author. I'll try to write chapter 3 soon, but I've got a lot to do, so I don't know how soon it'll be up. I will write it though. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed the last one. Sorry for any grammatical errors that I didn't notice. ^-^  



	2. The Girl, the Animal, and the Thief ch....

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men. If I did, the second movie would be out already. And no, I made no money off of this.   
  
A.N.: Ok, so yeah, I've got a bit of explaining to do. And apologies. I'M SO SORRY! I really didn't mean for the third chapter to take this long to write...but things just kind of got in the way. Things like life. And I want to apologize for that. I promised you all that I would write the third chapter, and I didn't really follow through. Sorry everyone, I forgot to take time out to have some fun. I really should be in bed, cause it's after midnight, and I've got an 8:30 class and a 6 hour shift after that, and I haven't really slept much recently, and this'll take a couple hours to write...but who cares! What better time to write a fic than when suffering from sleep dep? Though I'll have to try harder to remember the spelling of Rogue's name. :P Sorry again about that. Ok, now that the AN is much longer than it should be, I'm gonna say a couple quick words about the fic. Originally I had intended this to be the last chapter of the fic as told from Gambit's perspective (isn't it nice how the chapters fit the title :) That's always fun.) But I've got a lot of ideas running through my brain and I'm not sure if I can fit them all into one chapter or entirely from Gambits pov...oh well, we'll see. Now, onto the fic.  
  
  
The Girl, the Animal, and the Thief Ch. 3  
By Threnody  
  
  
Remy glared slightly at the card that landed outside the ceramic cookie jar. He hated it when he missed. That meant his mind was wandering and he wasn't focusing on his surrounding. His attention was being drawn away from the task at hand by that young girl. Rogue. Her very name was the epitome of the mystery and fascination that he held for her. He couldn't explain it. There was something about that girl that just begged him to protect and care for. He hadn't figured it out yet. It wasn't anything she did directly, just this way she had of looking at him.  
  
He grinned slightly and continued to throw cards into the cookie jar. 'Course, the fact that she was quite easy on the eyes made things a bit easier. His grin widened as he envisioned her willowy tresses wafting about her shoulders as the white streak framed her face. Yes sir, she was quite the nice little chere to look at.   
  
Remy looked up as the kitchen door swung violently open and Logan stormed through the doorway. At first he seemed not to notice the Cajun. Not that Remy minded, he hadn't quite got things worked out to his liking with Logan. Case in point, he wasn't dead. The younger man frowned slightly realizing that probably wouldn't make the girl happy. Seein' as how she had some strange attraction to the old man. That made Remy frown even more. Something was gonna have to be done about him. He just hadn't figured out what...yet.  
  
When Logan reached the fridge he yanked the door open and searched the contents. "Not one damn, bloody beer in this whole place." Remy heard him mutter. He snickered slightly, enjoying the older man's bad mood. Logan's head shot up and his eyes narrowed into slits at the sight of the Cajun.  
  
He slammed the door shut and strode up to face Remy. Remy stood his ground, defying Logan with his eyes. The two stood nose-to-nose for a moment as Logan glared into his dark, red eyes. He quietly inhaled and smirked at the boy.  
  
"You smell, swamp rat."  
  
It wasn't so much what he said but the way he said it that reached under Remy's skin and disrupted a certain peace and calm that Remy had reached with himself. It wasn't so much of an accusation as it was that he was stating a simple fact. He knew of Logan's enhanced senses and was angry with the older man for finding something to hold against him.   
  
"At least I got a past, old timer."  
  
And with that he clenched his hand into a fist and swung it towards Logan's jaw. He was relying on his wits and physical strength to get him through the fight alive, and Rogue's infatuation with him to win the fight afterwards. He smirked slightly as he watched Logan duck away from the punch and bring his fist towards Remy's ribs. The Cajun got out of the way as fast as he could, but the blow still grazed his side, sending him hurtling back toward the kitchen counter.   
  
Pain exploded in Remy's side as he connected with the marble, but his eyes fell upon the stray card that he had thrown earlier. He grinned maliciously and picked it up, charging it with kinetic energy as he did and hurtling it toward Logan. There was a soft metallic sound and the card seemed to explode in midair. Remy raised his hand above his eyes and waited for the light to fade. It was enough time however for Logan to dash to the young and impetuous man, grab him by the collar and roughly shove him against the wall. Three of the deadly claws were held at his throat, slicing through the layers of skin and drawing a trickle of blood.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't I slit this scrawny throat of yours you sleazy, back alley swamp trash. I know what you're after Cajun." Logan spit the words out from deep within his throat. "If you so much as look at her wrong, I'll cut you up so bad they'll be piecing you back together from now 'til doomsday. You got that?"  
  
Remy narrowed his eyes and slowly raised a hand to Logan's claws. With one finger he reached up and lightly touched one of the long, shards of metal. Just as he began to send a charge through the claw his mind blanked and the only thought that he was capable of was to stop. His hand dropped listlessly to his side and he stood there, watching Logan do similarly.  
  
Xavier's chair slowly moved into the kitchen. He glared at both the men and sighed slightly, shaking his head and massaging his forehead.  
"You gentlemen are going to have to stop this. Killing each other is not going to solve the situation, no matter how much you'd both like it to. You're going to have to resolve this rationally and like the civilized men that you are supposed to be. Now, however, will not be the time for that. Logan, I have some things I need to discuss with you. If you would accompany me to my office please?"  
  
Remy exhaled as he felt control of his thoughts and movement return. He was slightly shaken at what had just happened. The others had talked about how Xavier was a powerful telepath, but he had never imagined exactly what he could do. Remy wasn't sure how he felt about it. It one regard he was impressed by the old man's power, but he also realized that Xavier would be a more than formidable foe if ever they were ever at odds.  
  
Logan glared at Remy as he stalked out of the kitchen. The young man shrugged his shoulders slightly, adjusting his collared shirt. Every minute he liked that man less and less. He looked around the kitchen in discontent. In a fit of anger he stormed out of the kitchen and wondered off into the field. After a moment he began to run. The feelings of pent-up anger and resentment built up and he felt the need to run.  
  
He wasn't sure where he was going or what he was feeling. Without thinking about it he would change direction and speed. Going wherever he felt. After a few minutes he collapsed in the long grass and breathed heavily.   
  
"Dis is exactly what I tried to get away from." He muttered lowly.  
  
It was true that he felt something for the chere, he tried to tell him self that he enjoyed the feeling of innocent and naïve trust she had in him, but there was something more to it than that. He sighed angrily and cursed himself for getting her involved. Things were bad enough as it was. What had possessed him to stay another week? He had told himself when he left that he wasn't gonna hold on to anybody...not anymore.   
  
He sighed wistfully and thought of the young southern girl again. He reminded him so much of her. He growled low in his throat and punched the ground angrily. No, he wasn't going to think about that. He would protect Rogue. To spite Logan, if for nothing else. He wouldn't let it happen again...not again.  
  
The wind shifted slightly and he caught a slight sound on the moving air. Footsteps. Many footsteps. His hand slipped inside of his pocket and he withdrew the small metal object. He kept it concealed within his palm and waited for his attackers to make their presence known.  
  
He didn't have to wait long. One by one the darkly clad figures made their way out of the nearby grove of trees, encircling the Cajun. Remy stood up and assumed a casual but alert stance. He was watching each of them closely through half closed eyes. They were the same that he had faced a week a go. And three weeks ago. And many times before that. They kept following him no matter where he went, and they never gave up. No matter how battered they were. He wished he could just finish them off once and for all, but he knew they were just hired thugs. Killing them wouldn't stop the source of the problem. And he would just have more blood on his hands. He sighed wearily and closed his eyes for a moment. He had actually thought that joining the X-men might help. That going to this school for the gifted would provide a safe haven. He should have known that no place he could go would ever be safe.  
  
"Greeting Gambit." His voice was deep and gravelly. It grated on Remy's nerves and caused him to frown.  
  
"What do you want?" He made no attempt to hide the annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Well, I must admit I'm impressed, swamp rat." The man crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Remy. "I've never had a target pose this much of a nuisance before. You're quite skilled. Of course, the fact that you're a mutant freak helps you case a bit."  
  
It took everything Remy had to display the rage he was feeling at the moment. He returned the man's glare. "So what makes you think you'll ever be able to stop me, mon ami? Might as well give up, no?"  
  
The scared man threw back his head and laughed. "Now that's a good one Cajun. Under normal circumstances I might actually be inclined to consider that option. However, you screwed up."  
  
Gambit's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?" his voice was low and dangerous.  
  
The man snapped his fingers and from behind one of the trees another dark figure emerged, holding onto a bound and gagged Rogue. Remy's eyes widened at the sight of her and he instinctively twitched in her direction. Everything in him was screaming to go save her, but he controlled himself and remained still.  
  
The man holding Rogue came to a stop next to the leader of the little group. He smiled slightly and produced a knife from somewhere about his person. He grinned evilly and traced the edge of the knife down Rogue's cheek. Her eyes widened in fear and disgust, causing the man to laugh even more.  
  
"She's very beautiful, don't you think Gambit? It would be terrible if something awful were to happen to the pretty young face, don't you agree?'  
  
A primal growl escaped Remy's lips. "You bastard, if you so much as hurt one inch o' her, I'll make sure you never live ta regret it."   
  
The dark man barked out laughter. "Is that a promise Gambit? Well, I won't have much to worry about then. We all know how good you are at keeping promises."  
  
Remy couldn't hold it in any longer and in a fit of rage he lunged at the man. He could see the triumphant smile on the man's face, and the terrified look in Rogue's eyes, but he couldn't help it. The man had pushed him too far. Pushed him right where he wanted Remy to be.   
  
Remy didn't even notice the man that crashed into his side, or the one that hit him from behind. His staff was quickly extended, but the damage had already been done. He was off balance and wounded slightly. He managed to hold them off for a bit, throwing a few cards here and there, but he didn't fight his best. The man holding Rogue kept moving closer and closer to Remy, causing him to restrict the use of his power. He didn't want to risk injuring Rogue.  
  
The fight waged until both sides where exhausted, Remy used the rest of his strength to concentrate on standing and the leader of the group merely smirked at him.   
  
"I'm going to enjoy this swamp rat. We'll hold onto the girl for a while longer. I'm sure a man of your skill will have no trouble finding us. Take your time, the girl will enjoy our company compared to the likes of you." He laughed again and ran back into the forest, the other men following him.  
  
Remy attempted to run after them but he was too week and collapsed to the ground. He lay there for a moment, breathing heavily and regaining some strength. How could he have been so stupid? He punched the ground again and pushed himself up to his hands and knees. From there he raised himself to his feet. He stared in the direction Rogue had disappeared. Part of him scolded him self for letting the girl into his heart, even if ever so slightly. He should have known she only would've created a weakness in him. On the other hand he was ashamed that he hadn't been able to protect her.   
  
He sighed heavily and slowly made his way back to the school. As much as he hated to admit it, he was going to need help with this. He had been raised proud, but not stupid. He was going to save her, that much he knew. The details weren't important to him right now. He was going to do it. And then he would leave. He had been here too long anyway. He'd already put her in too much danger. He wouldn't do it again, or to any of the others. Except for Logan. He grimaced at the thought of asking him for help. But there was no other way. It was his fault she was in trouble, and he was going to set it right.  
  
He sighed heavily again, wishing he could stop this endless chase.  
  
* * * *  
  
Well, the third chapter wasn't all that great. I had a bit of trouble figuring out how to accurately write Gambit. I will write one final ch. and it'll be a mix of all the POVs. I'll spend more time on the next ch. than I did with this one. I just wanted to get this one posted so that y'all knew I'm still alive and that I plan to finish the story. Sorry again that it took so long...my bed calls to me...I must heed it...zzzzz C&C appreciated.  
  
  



End file.
